Progress in the global fight against HIV will require expanding scientific knowledge of the diversity of epidemics and populations most at risk, implementation to scale of successful interventions, and advances towards a vaccine and a cure for HIV. The 7th International Conference on HIV Pathogenesis, Treatment, and Prevention (IAS 2013) will reflect on the evolving epidemic, showcase new scientific advances, identify gaps in basic, clinical and prevention science, guide prioritization and implementation of interventions, and shape ways forward for HIV science by bringing together leaders in science, providers and policy makers. For the first time in almost three decades we have sufficient accumulated evidence to begin to turn the HIV epidemic around. Continued progress in confronting the HIV epidemic requires inter-disciplinary collaboration and commitment to HIV science and evidence-based policies; diverse constituencies and disciplines tackling the multi-faceted challenges that underpin the root causes that shape the spread of HIV; capacity building of the next generation of scientists and healthcare workers; and enhanced awareness by the general public and at-risk communities. To achieve these goals we propose the following objectives: 1. Enhance Interdisciplinary Collaboration on HIV Science: IAS 2013 will promote dissemination, discussion, and debate of new scientific research and innovative evidence-based programs and policies such as research toward a cure for HIV infection, optimal antiretroviral therapy, HIV co-morbidities and co-infections, novel preventive interventions, women and child health, prevention of mother to child transmission and implementation strategies and operational research. 2. Improve Multistakeholder Dialogue: despite scientific advances, achieving success requires coordinated partnerships. We will facilitate multi-stakeholder dialogues to develop creative solutions to unresolved challenges in research and implementation of HIV policies and programs, serve as an accountability and feedback mechanism for global leadership, and advance methods for strategic and efficient scale-up in the current context of limited resources and unmet treatment, prevention, and research needs. 3. Increase our Global Capacity to Respond: increasing the efficacy of action requires enhanced capacity to effectively respond and increased knowledge of the challenges remaining for HIV vaccines cure research, novel prevention strategies, and effective care and treatment interventions. IAS 2013 will develop the scientific capacity of delegates, support and encourage young scientists and researchers, and increase awareness of the continued impact of HIV/AIDS through mainstream and social media.